The Ghost of Konoha
by ChubbyTabby
Summary: The Ghost of Konoha, one of Konoha's most famous legends and close-guarded secrets. Kakashi and a group of other jounins are paired up with The Ghost during a mission. Who is he really and what is he hiding? Kakashi is determined to find out. Hopefully better than it sounds. SLASH! (On temporary hiatus until I figure out how the hell I'm going to continue this! Sorry!)


**Author's Note**

So, this is the first fanfic I have ever written - even though it may not be the first I publish here on this site. It's a KakaIru fanfic and I really hope that you'll like it. And besides that I don't really have anything else to say. How boring of me...

A small **warning **though; This is **YAOI**, so if you don't want to read it you better turn back immediately. I don't want any flames because you somehow missed this, alright?

**None of this belongs to me, except for the plot and the ocational OCs that may show up.**

And for those of you who are waiting for an update on my other stories _**Shades of Grey**_and **_The Swallow in the_** _**Box**,_ I apologize for the delay. I am working on the next chapters on both stories, but it seems my writers block hasn't quite let up yet. Hopefully it won't take too long though. In th meantime...

Please read, enjoy, be happy and REVIEW!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Iruka singed and slowly rubbed his left temple in frustration, trying to will away his upcoming migraine. Nothing seemed to be going his way lately, and to be completely honest, his day so far had _sucked_.

* * *

><p>It all started right after he had woken up and to late realized that his heater had broken down, yet again, and all the water in the shower was literally freezing. Iruka thought he'd never been that awake after his morning shower. Ever.<p>

After he finally had managed to take his shower (fast as hell, might add), it turned out that he didn't have any coffee. That pissed him off immensely. How the hell was he supposed to deal with the little demon-spawns at the academy without his beloved caffeine in the system?

It turned out that he couldn't. Not when the majority of the day's lessons turned out to be practical ones, instead of the theoretical Iruka had been hoping – _praying_ – for. Instead of trying to hammer some small amount of knowledge about math and the history of Konohagakure into the empty skulls of his pupils, he had to try and stay alive. Not the easiest thing to do when having to control thirty-or-so pre-teens, while at the same time try to prevent them from killing each other during their practice with kunai and shuriken. The fact that he sometimes even had to use his own body to stop some of the deadlier projectiles from hitting one of the kids didn't make anything any better either.

And when the practical lessons where finally over and Iruka was covered in bruises and smaller wounds – nothing bad, but enough to make him feel sour and less than happy about anything and everything – he had to try and have a history lesson with the little devils. _History lesson!_ Who the hell came up with that _brilliant_ idea? As if it wasn't hard enough to get his students to focus when they weren't riled up, now he had to try and have a lecture when they were high on adrenaline and Kami-knows-what.

Iruka never thought he would see the day he would actually miss teaching Naruto, Sasuke and the rest of their dysfunctional class. At those times he at least knew what to expect and how to deal with it. But this day everything had just been plain and simple chaos, and for the first time in his life Iruka was actually regretting his decision of becoming a teacher.

He was just about ready to cry and plead the kids to just "shut the fuck up" when the bell chimed and all the little hell raisers were out of the classroom door before he could even begin to think of giving them any homework.

_They are _so_ going to regret this later!_

Iruka couldn't but grumble and swear under his breath while gathering the things on his desk before heading off to his shift at the mission room, after doing a short stop at home for a quick meal and a little bit of patching up of some of the bigger wounds received during the practical lessons. He also decided to gulp down some painkillers for the headache he could feel coming up.

Even though he didn't think the day could get much worse, he had a feeling that fate just wasn't on his side today and decided that a bit of precautions couldn't hurt.

* * *

><p><em>Such a shame it doesn't seem to be working<em>, Iruka thought bitterly, still rubbing his temple in a fruitless attempt to soothe the throbbing in his head. But he only had to hold out for another hour and then he could finally go home. And _sleep_.

Just one hour. Nothing could go wrong in such a short time. Nothing!

Right…?

_Right!_

"Okay, next!"

"Hello, Iruka-sensei."

Isuka stiffened for a second at the sound of the familiar voice – _Oh, Kami, please don't tell me…!_ – before looking up and meeting the dark eye of the infamous Copy-nin.

"Kakashi-san…"

"How's it going?" Kakashi smiled cheerfully and handed over his mission report for Iruka to look over.

Iruka didn't answer though. He just stared down at the so called "report" in his hand, not really knowing what to do with it. The thing in front of him could barely pass as a _paper_ the way it looked, let alone a report.

It was all coved in water, mud, blood and something he really didn't want to know the name, much less contents, of. Whatever it was, it covered just about _everything _of what was written in the report, making it very close to impossible to decipher even for Iruka who was used to just about anything from dealing with Kakashi's writing on a regular basis.

But this was just too much. Even for him.

Iruka could see his hand begin to shake and feel his right eyebrow twitch when he had finally had enough. This was the last straw. There was only so much crap he could take in one. Single. _Day_!

Iruka snapped.

"Ka… Ka… Shi…!" was all he managed to press forth with a trembling voice as he slowly lowered the miserable excuse of a report to his desk, and then equally slowly got to his feet, head lowered and fists clenched. Iruka knew his chakra was flaring high and could feel how every single shinobi in the room suddenly fell silent and stiffly began to draw away from him. Even Kakashi seemed to be a little worried, for he took a few steps back, looking warily at him.

"I-Iruka…?" Kotetsu slowly stood in the desk beside him and looked carefully at him. "Are you alright?"

Iruka didn't make a sound and just slowly let out a shaking breath, trying to calm down by counting to ten. He managed to reach two, and then stalked around his desk towards Kakashi with his head still lowered. He then grabbed the taller man by the front of his vest and forced him down to Iruka's own level. After that he raised his eyes and stared at Kakashi in a way that almost visibly made the masked man shrink back.

"You…!" was all Iruka managed for a second before he took a deep breath and glared ice daggers at Kakashi. "Rewrite that. NOW!"

Iruka didn't raise his voice and yell like he usually did. He talked without the slightest tremble, and for whatever reason that made every shinobi in the room pale and shrink away from the sound.

"Y-yes… Of course!" Kakashi all but squeaked out.

Kakashi was one of the few who usually managed to go relatively unfazed during Iruka's temper tantrums, but right now he was almost as close to terrified as he could get. Because of a small _chuunin_. That just didn't make any sense. But by the way Iruka's chakra was spiking through the roof, and his whole posture was all but screaming murder, Kakashi felt that he didn't want to risk anything and decided to play it safe.

Really safe.

"Right away, Iruka-sensei!" He nodded vigorously, wanting to do whatever it took to save his ass from the fury of the smaller male.

Iruka just stared at him for a few moment – enough to make Kakashi squirm – before letting go of his west and without a word point towards a couple of desks lined up against the room's east wall.

"Right. Over there. Got it!"

For once, Kakashi decided to actually do a proper report, since he didn't want to lose his life just yet. He almost eagerly took a seat at one of the desks, and immediately grabbed an empty scroll, some ink and a brush before getting started.

Iruka clenched his jaw and eyed Kakashi with his arms crossed over his chest for a few moments to make sure the jounin was actually working, and then returned to his own desk, still with a scowl on his face.

"Alright, next!"

He waited almost a minute, but to his annoyance the queue still wasn't moving forward. Iruka growled under his breath, raised his eyes and met the terrified face of Sarutobi Asuma.

"I thought, Asuma-san, that I said… NEXT!"'

Asuma winced at the growling sound Iruka managed to create deep down in his throat and slowly began to back away from him. No human was supposed to be able to make sounds like that.

"R-right, it's just that… something seems to have come up. Kurenai wanted me to… to… help her with the kids! Right, the kids! So I think I'll just… you know… get going… Bye!"

Iruka stared at the cloud of smoke which for a moment occupied the area from which Asuma just had disappeared and felt his eyebrows beginning to twitch yet again.

"So who's next?" he hissed venomously.

The shinobi in the room glanced from Iruka to each other and then seemed to come to a mutual decision regarding the situation. Two seconds later every single shinobi was out the doors throwing any and every excuse they could come up with over their shoulders before disappearing, most coming to the conclusion that Ibiki during a torture session were to be preferred to a pissed off Iruka-sensei.

Iruka closed his eyes and with a strangled groan banged his head against the surface of his desk with a loud _thud_. Needless to say that it certainly didn't do anything to help him with his migraine in the slightest. If anything it just made it a whole lot worse, and for a second all he could see was a flash of white behind his eyelids before it faded to black once more.

"Iruka?" He heard Izumo'svoice from somewhere behind him.

"What…?" he murmured without opening his eyes or raising his head from the hard surface.

"Are you alright?"

"…No."

"'No?'"

"No. I seriously _hate_ my life at the moment."

"How come?" Kotetsu cut in.

Iruka turned his head on the desk and glared slightly annoyed at the shinobi that still sat behind the other desk. "Jeez, I wonder – maybe I just felt like it without having any particular reason to?" his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Really?"

"Of course not, you baka!" Iruka hissed while sitting up straight. "The universe just decided to throw all the shit it could come up with at _my_ head today, while ignoring everyone else. And it seems that every damn kid at school and that scarecrow over there," he pointed at Kakashi, who looked up from his report with a small frown, "made up their minds to cooperate with it for no God damn reason what so ever!"

The three other men in the room stared at Iruka as he once again banged his head against the desk, still fuming with indignation from his little outburst.

"Man…" Kotetsu muttered. "Must have been one hell of a shitty day."

"You don't even know the half of it", Iruka growled into the wood, that soon was going to have an imprint of his face if he didn't stop hitting it with his forehead. "And I bet it's going to get worse just for the heck of it…"

"Oh, come now, Iruka-sensei", Kakashi smiled and waved his hand dismissively, "don't be like that. I'm sure that…"

He suddenly grew silent as one of the Hokage's hawks flew in through the open window and with a clatter of talons landed on Iruka's desk. Iruka stiffened and then slowly raised his head to eye the bird. There was no difference from the others of Tsunade's birds for the exception that instead of a message strapped to one of its legs, there was just an ocean blue ribbon tied to the same.

Iruka just stared, and stared, and stared at the ribbon for the longest time before all the color suddenly drained from his face as he shot up from his chair, which fell to the floor with a bang, and backed away from the desk and fast as he could.

"No…" He gasped, shaking his head. "No! For the love of God, HELL NO!"

And then Iruka ripped the ribbon from the hawk's leg, leaped out of the window and was gone before any of the three shinobi or the bird could even blink. The hawk then screeched in annoyance and followed the chuunin out the window in order to return to the Hokage's tower.

"…"

The three shinobi could just gape after the two of them had disappeared.

"What the hell just happened?" Izumo dumbfounded asked his equally shocked colleagues, who could only shake their heads unable to even think of a plausible answer to the wonder they all were sharing at the moment.

A few moments later a second hawk swept in through the window and landed on the desk Kakashi was currently occupying. It screeched at him and flapped its wings in order to make him work a bit faster in removing the message from its leg, so it could return back to its master.

"Damn bird! You are _not_ making this any easier… Will you hold still already?"

The hawk screeched a second time when Kakashi finally managed to remove the massage from its leg, while trying not to get bitten by the sharp beak.

"I swear, Tsunade seriously needs to get that feather duster a hell of a lot more training if she wants to keep it alive", he grumbled as he glared after the bird, when it took of trough the window with a death glare of its own directed at the Copy-nin.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it and feel free to give me some reviews and feedback. Take care!<p> 


End file.
